Sonámbulo
by moskafleur
Summary: La tripulación del Going Merry se ve obligada a tomar medidas algo drásticas para ayudar a Sanji con su sonambulismo. Pero atarle a la cama puede llevar a situaciones que él nunca creyó posibles.


Cuando me desperté empapado, en medio de la cubierta sobre la cual caía una tormenta y rodeado de mis camaradas, no era lo que yo entendía por unos buenos días, pero supongo que podría haber sido peor.

Sus miradas preocupadas me atosigaban y yo no sabía ni donde estaba en aquel momento. Lo único que recordaba era haberme acostado en mi cama, en la habitación que compartimos los tíos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

"¡Sanji, ¿estás bien?! ¡Si no llega a estar Luffy intentando colarse en la cocina, te hubiéramos perdido!" dijo Chopper. Acto seguido adoptó su forma humana y me llevó en volandas a la cocina, seguido del resto de mis nakamas. Era muy embarazoso. "¿De qué estáis hablando?" pregunté.

"¿No recuerdas nada, Sanji-kun?" preguntó la navegante. "Pues… no" respondí mientras era colocado en la mesa del comedor. Me incorporé sobre los codos y los miré en silencio. "Chopper, ¿es posible que Sanji sea sonámbulo?" preguntó Nami pensativa. "Esa es a la conclusión que he llegado. Es un problema común, no supone ningún riesgo para la salud, no te preocupes" respondió él, intentando tranquilizarme.

"Salvo que intente tirarse por la borda" comentó Zoro. "Sí, salvo eso… Sanji… creo que deberíamos tomar ciertas medidas para evitar futuras tragedias…" comentó el médico.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno… no puedo recetarte medicamentos para dormir, ya que en caso de ataque estarías completamente indefenso…" continuó pensativo "Cerrar la puerta de la habitación no es una buena idea, primero porque puede que los demás necesiten salir, y si no, tú podrías reventarla de una patada si fueses sonámbulo…"

"¿Entonces?" empecé a impacientarme.

"Te ataré las muñecas a la cama" respondió. Supongo que mi expresión lo dijo todo, y prosiguió en su explicación "Pero, te dejaré libres las piernas. Así, si entra algún enemigo podrías librarte de la cama a patadas o defenderte, pero no serás capaz de levantarte. Creo que añadiré una correa más al pecho. Es por tu bien."

"¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?!" respondí.

"Pues sí, lamentablemente".

"Neee, Sanji, si esto va a evitar que me quede sin cocinero, tendrás que hacerlo. Órdenes del capitán" comentó Luffy, colocando su mano en mi hombro. "No será por mucho tiempo" añadió Chopper "se trata de acostumbrar de nuevo a tu cuerpo a dormir en esa posición".

Suspiré profundamente, dejando caer la cabeza en señal de rendición, y acepté mi destino.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, me acerqué a servirle un zumo a Nami-san, mientras ella dibujaba junto a sus mandarinos.

"Sanji-kun, siento que te torturemos así, de verdad, pero no me gustaría que te hicieras daño".

"No te preocupes, Nami-san, lo entiendo, y si tu crees que es lo mejor para mi, lo acepto sin rechistar" respondí con una amplia sonrisa a mi pelirroja.

"He estado pensando que te va a resultar muy incómodo dormir en esa posición, así que ¿por qué no usas esto?" respondió, entregándome una especie de antifaz para dormir. "Quizás te ayude a conciliar el sueño, ya sabes, no luces, no movimiento… a mi me sirve, lo uso todas las noches"

"Muchas gracias, preciosa, lo usaré"

* * *

"Bueno, Sanji, es la hora" comentó Usopp mirando hacia mi cama, a la que había añadido aquella misma tarde los enganches para las correas.

"Parece una máquina de torturas" respondí.

"Por algo se empieza" respondió con una siniestra sonrisa falsa. Qué cabrón. "Venga, que voy a atarte". Ante esto, me tumbé me coloqué el antifaz, y él apretó las correas. Sin duda era una mala idea, pero habían votado y eran 5 contra 1, no tenía nada que hacer. Las muñecas apenas tenían movilidad, por no hablar del pecho, por el cual cruzaba una correa marrón de cuero que mi pegaba a la cama. Mala idea. Sep.

* * *

Habrían pasado un par de horas desde que nos acostamos. No se oía absolutamente nada, salvo los ronquidos de Luffy, y de vez en cuando el movimiento de las sábanas, indicando que alguno de ellos se había revuelto en sueños. Bastardos con suerte. Dormir inmovilizado era imposible. Ni siquiera el antifaz ayudaba. Sí, retiraba luz y todo lo que queráis, pero estar en esa postura era increíblemente incómodo. Me pregunté por qué no me habían puesto cadenas, así tendría movilidad y seguiría estando atado. Pero luego llegué a la conclusión a la que ellos debían haber llegado también, y es que si me daban un margen tan grande de movimiento, podría destrozar las cadenas a patadas. Lástima.

De repente, mis oídos notaron una perturbación en el ambiente. Un movimiento demasiado brusco. Quizás alguien había pataleado en sueños. Pero no, porque oí el crujir del suelo de madera, como si alguien se hubiera puesto de pie, y oí unos pasos. Podía haber dicho algo, preguntar quién era y hacer saber que estaba despierto, pero no lo hice. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO HICE!?

Ya lo sé, porque prefería cotillear en silencio. Fingir que estaba dormido. Me está bien empleao.

Noté que los pasos se detenían junto a mi cama. Fuera quien fuera me estaba mirando. Pero seguí fingiendo estar dormido, me moría de curiosidad. Por el sonido del movimiento que escuché a continuación, deduje que alguien se había agachado junto a mí.

Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando noté una mano acariciándome el muslo. Estuve a punto de gritar del susto, para que me entendáis. Pero mi curiosidad era demasiado grande a estas alturas.

En seguida, dos manos decididas pero cuidadosas comenzaron a tirar hacia abajo de mi pantalón, deslizándolo sobre mis muslos y dado que duermo sin ropa interior, empecé a notar cierto fresquillo. Un miedo extraño creció en la parte baja de mi vientre. Quizás no era miedo. Moví un poco las piernas casi inconscientemente intentando que mi visitante nocturno cambiase de opinión ante la posibilidad de que me despertase en ese momento. Y noté como el otro se detuvo.

En aquel momento me debatía entre gritar a los cuatro vientos y despertar a todo el barco o continuar fingiendo, y por alguna razón que no me atrevo a mentar, opté por la segunda opción. A pesar de que mi nocturno acompañante no había terminado su fechoría, no había acabado conmigo. Dejó mis pantalones a la altura de mis rodillas, aproximadamente, y yo me preguntaba que mierdas estaba realmente pasando cuando noté una cálida lengua en la base de mi polla. Ésta se deslizaba de abajo a arriba y volvía a repetir a lo largo de todo mi miembro, dejándolo cada vez más húmedo, y haciendo que la sensación de mi vientre se acentuara. Oh, lujuria, eso era.

Todos mis instintos de darle una patada en mandar a atravesar la pared a mi agresor se desvanecieron. Vale, yo era heterosexual, y sabía que fuese quien fuese era un tío, porque estaba en este cuarto desde el principio, pero cuando estás recibiendo una mamada… te da un poco igual, sobre todo si no tienes que verlo.

Sus manos acariciaban el interior de mis muslos mientras su lengua se paseaba por mi vello púbico superior. Comencé a notar besos y mordiscos en los huesos de mis caderas, y cómo volvía a mi miembro y daba un húmedo lametón a la cabeza. Empezó a dibujar círculos alrededor de ésta para luego introducir lentamente mi polla en su boca. Tan lentamente que mis propias caderas empujaban fervientemente hacia el final de su garganta para que entrase antes.

En ese momento, noté como el otro levantaba la cabeza ligeramente, quizás mi movimiento le había hecho descubrir que estaba despierto, por lo que me quedé completamente quieto, pero no lo suficiente como para que pareciese sospechoso. Por unas razones u otras, prosiguió, subiendo y bajando sobre mi longitud, cubriéndola de saliva y acercándome al orgasmo poco a poco.

Más temprano que tarde fui incapaz de contener mis silenciosos gemidos. No quería despertar a los demás, pero no podía seguir mordiéndome el labio. Acabaría haciéndome sangre.

Me moría por agarrar del pelo a quien fuese que me estaba comiendo tan bien la polla pero mis ataduras me lo impedían. Apenas podía pensar en ese momento, y sentí que me iba a correr ya. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Avisar a quien fuese para que se apartara, descubriendo así su tapadera, ¿o correrse en la boca del otro? "Lo lamento, silencioso visitante, pero si uno va a salir mal parado no voy a ser yo" pensé rápidamente en ese momento.

Dejé salir mi semen aún en su boca y noté como lo tragaba. No había sentido algo tan erótico en toda mi puta vida. Añadió un par de lametazos para limpiar la punta de mi polla aún palpitante, me colocó los pantalones sin mediar palabra y desapareció igual que había aparecido.

* * *

No conseguí conciliar el sueño de después de eso. Me pasé toda la mañana del día siguiente durmiendo, haciendo descansos para hacer la comida.

¿Quién de los tres habría sido? Y digo 3, porque evidentemente Chopper era. Ni siquiera en su forma humanoide tiene boca humana, así que afortunadamente estaba descartado. Eso me dejaba con tres sospechosos: Luffy, Zoro o Usopp. No sé qué opción me parecía menos siniestra. Así, pensado en frío, la idea de que un tío me la hubiese comido la noche anterior no me entusiasmaba lo más mínimo. Sobre todo sabiendo que probablemente ya habría entablado una conversación con él en lo que iba de día y había actuado como si nada, sabiendo que me había corrido en su boca. Lo cierto es, que no creí que supiera que estaba despierto cuando todo esto pasó.

Durante la comida, me fue imposible no escudriñar con la mirada a mis tres compañeros. Luffy comía sin parar. Ningún cambio en eso. Usopp protegía su comida de las zarpas de Luffy. Ningún cambio ahí. Y el marimo comía en silencio y sin sumarse a la conversación general, mientras bebía una cerveza. Ningún cambio, tampoco. Me lo estaban poniendo difícil, y me pregunté si esa noche pasaría de nuevo. Tenía que ideármelas para, en caso afirmativo, descubrirles.

* * *

Mi plan era sencillo, no atarme el pecho y una muñeca. Colocando las correas en determinada posición parecían atadas, pero no lo estaban. Pensé que, por una noche que sólo estuviese agarrado de una muñeca, no iba a morir al caer por la borda.

Cuando llegó el momento, fue Luffy esta vez quien se dirigió hacia mí, mientras yo yacía semiatado en la cama. "Nee, Sanji, ¿te han atado ya?" preguntó el capitán con gesto cansado. "Sí, tranquilo, Usopp se ha encargado" mentí. "Ponte el antifaz, Nami se preocupa por ti" y ante eso qué podía decir yo. No podía faltar a una promesa a una señorita, aunque me dejase en desventaja. "Pónmelo, que estoy atado". Por un momento, temí que al acercarse y maniobrar, Luffy se diese cuenta de que no estaba realmente atado, pero ni se fijó. Una vez lo hizo, se limitó a asentir complacido y se metió en su cama.

Los minutos pasaban y era incapaz de dormir, esperando… no, _deseando_ que se repitiera la escena de la noche anterior. ¿En qué clase de pervertido me estaba convirtiendo? Habría transcurrido ya una hora y unos minutos más, cuando note un cambio en el ambiente. Un movimiento similar al de la noche anterior. "Oh, sí, por favor" pensé para mis adentros, y justo un segundo después quise darme una hostia a mí mismo. "Cálmate, salido" me dije. Noté entonces que mi propio miembro se agrandaba ligeramente. "¡No me jodas, si nota que tengo una erección sabrá que estoy despierto y que es por él, mierda!" pensé. Me concentré en todo aquello que podía bajarme una erección, como a Zeff en bikini, por ejemplo. Pero entonces, el hombre misterioso llegó a la altura de mi cama, su presencia anunciada por el crujir de los tablones de madera, y sentí como mi miembro daba un respingo que, supongo, no le pasó inadvertido.

Acarició mi polla por encima del pantalón y casi pude sentir como el cabronazo sonreía ligeramente, sin siquiera poder verle.

¿Pero cuál era el plan exactamente? ¿Levantarme y gritar: "te pillé, hijo de puta, tú eres quien me toquetea por las noches, me pone cachondo – como puedes comprobar, porque tengo el nabo más duro que la clavícula de un transformer – y quien ayer se tragó todo mi semen de una tirada"? No, creo que no sería beneficioso para mí. Quizás debía improvisar sobre la marcha. Confrontarle al día siguiente en privado, o algo así.

Sin embargo, esta vez hubo un cambio radical en el procedimiento del pervertido de turno. No le noté agacharse, lo que me mosqueó. Pocos segundos después, durante los que se hizo un silencio sepulcral, algo rozó mis labios y no pude evitar sobresaltarme. Ya está, él sabía que estaba despierto. Pero en lugar de acabar con aquella situación – como, quizás, debí haber hecho – me incliné de nuevo sobre aquello que había rozado mis labios, incorporándome y mostrando que mi atadura principal pectoral estaba suelta.

Estaba húmedo, y según fui recorriéndolo, me di cuenta de que el bastardo me estaba ofreciendo su pene. En cualquier otra situación, le habría dado una patada capaz de metérselo hacia dentro, pero por alguna razón, sentí el impulso de la lujuria y me dejé llevar, acariciando con mi lengua la punta. La deslicé hacia abajo, usando toda la saliva que pude, y volví a la punta. Al intentar metérmelo en la boca, me di cuenta de que era bastante grueso y no conseguí llegar hasta el final por mucho que me esforcé. Subía y bajaba sobre la longitud del extraño, y notaba como mi propia saliva se escurría por las comisuras de mis labios. No saber quién era me ponía aún más cachondo. Mientras se la comía, intenté imaginarme su expresión, en cualquiera de los tres hombres.

Colocó su mano en mi cabellera y se agarró obligándome a metérmela más al fondo. En aquel momento, yo ya tenía una tienda de campaña ahí abajo. Fue entonces cuando liberé mi muñeca de las aflojadas correas y comencé a masajear mi miembro.

Sus caderas golpeaban contra mi cara y yo sólo podía pensar en quién me podría tener tantas ganas, en si era yo o la idea de este tipo de fantasía sexual.

Me corrí segundos antes que él, y noté como él dudaba sobre si correrse en mi boca o no. Seamos sinceros, no me entusiasmaba la idea, pero correrse sobre mi pijama o sobre el suelo dejaría demasiadas pistas, así que lo acepté. Coloqué mi mano libre en la base de su pene para reafirmar mi decisión y él dio su última estocada. Tal como esperaba, me resultó amargo y su textura era extraña… el sabor no me gustó. Ya sabes, lo normal cuando no eres gay. Aunque dadas las circunstancias…

Antes de que el hombre misterioso pudiese huir como el día anterior, le agarré del brazo que aún sujetaba mi pelo y tiré de él, sobresaltándole. Oh, cuánto deseé en aquel momento no tener la otra mano atada. Con una lo estaba sujetando, pero no tenía con cuál investigarlo. Fue mi boca la que se adelantó y chocó contra lo que, creo, fue su abdomen. Duro, terso y caliente. No llevaba camiseta. Mi mente se dirigió a Zoro en aquel momento, pero no podía estar seguro al 100%. Lamí la zona que se encontraba a mi alcance, con una sensación caliente aún en mi entrepierna, y noté como el otro se relajaba. Sin embargo, aquella sensación no duró mucho tiempo, pues logró zafarse de mi agarre y se marchó igual que el día anterior.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquellos momentos era en Zoro. No lo había confirmado, pero mi mente ya lo había decidido por mí. Quizás mi mente inferior. Nunca me había parado a mirar a Zoro de forma sexual. Soy consciente del atractivo de ese tío, pero nada más allá de eso. Me pasé la noche repasando mentalmente todas nuestras interacciones hasta la fecha.

Pensar que durante todas las peleas que hemos tenido, él, secretamente, pensaba en metérmela. Por donde fuese. Sólo pensarlo me hacía tener mariposas en el estómago. Y algo más abajo.

Entonces, me pregunté si eso era todo, o si se trataba de algo más. Si lo que sentía por mi era sexual o romántico-sexual.

Jamás en la vida pensé que me pasaría una noche entera pensando en Zoro, pero ahí me teníais. Ese cabrón salido. Desde luego, si era él, de momento yo no tenía quejas.

Pero me paré a pensar… ¿y si no es él, y si fuese… Luffy? No me cuadraba en absoluto. Me resultó hasta algo incómodo. Luffy era como… un niño… ugh. ¿Y Usopp? Podría haber sido él, ¿por qué no? En cuanto a fisionomía cuadraba. Pero cuando traté de pensar en él de manera sexual… como que no. Lo que no le descartaba, de todas formas.

Así que, me encontré con un 75% de posibilidades de que fuese Zoro y un 25%, de que fuese Usopp. Algo dentro de mi rezaba porque fuese Zoro, lo cual no me tranquilizaba en absoluto, porque, joder, era el puto marimo. La situación era surrealista de por sí. Toda esta fantasía erótica nocturna y fetichista lo era. Pero, coño, era brutal.

* * *

Al igual que el primer día, dormí de día y solo dejé la cama para cocinar. La tripulación empezaba a preocuparse, aunque estaba claro que alguien más aparte de mí sabía qué estaba pasando.

Durante la comida, no dejé de mirar a Zoro y ni se inmutó. Al menos, hasta que yo me giré para hablar a Nami-san. Fue entonces, cuando al volver a mirarle me encontré con sus ojos negros y penetrantes en los míos. Una mirada que a ojos de los demás no decía nada, pero a los nuestros lo decía todo. Tenía que ser él. Por cojones.

Tras terminar de comer, me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha, cuando escuché a Zoro dentro de la enfermería. La puerta no estaba cerrada, así que me vi en un derecho de cotillear y me asomé a mirar por el hueco.

"¿Qué necesitas?" preguntó el reno. Zoro parecía algo incómodo con la situación y probablemente yo no debía estar ahí, pero lo estaba y me picaba la curiosidad. "Necesito un…" comenzó el peliverde. "¿un…?" dijo Chopper confuso, a lo que Zoro, mirando hacia los lados como si temiese que alguien le escuchase, respondió " un laxante". Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

"¡Ah! Claro, Zoro, sin problema, para eso estamos" contestó el renito rebuscando entre sus cajones.

"Es incómodo hablar de este tipo de cosas" respondió incómodo.

"Bueno, pero si no puedes ir al baño, es normal, a cualquiera puede pasarle, ha ha" dijo Chopper entregándole el medicamento.

"No, si no es… mmm… da igual. Necesitaré… algo más" contestó el espadachín poniéndose en pie.

En ese momento, retrocedió involuntariamente y los tablones del suelo crujieron, haciendo que Zoro se percatase de mi presencia. Caminó hacia la puerta casi a zancadas y la abrió de par en par, encontrándome en la puerta del baño, como si acabase de llegar. Le dediqué una mirada de falsa incomprensión y me metí dentro del baño con naturalidad.

* * *

Esa noche era la definitiva, coloqué todas las correas usando el truco de la noche anterior, para estar completamente suelto. Pero esta vez fue Zoro quién me habló.

"¿Estás atado, cook?" preguntó con su mirada seria de siempre, parecía cansado. No sé de qué, si lo único que hace es dormir. "Sí" respondí sin romper el contacto visual. La atmósfera estaba tan tensa que para cortarla necesitaría un cuchillo. "Bien" contestó, escondiendo una ligera sonrisa, y se metió en su cama, dándome la espalda. Esa respuesta consiguió deslizar gran parte de mi sangre hacia mi tercera pierna.

No podía esperar más, ésta vez sería la definitiva. Llevaba puesto el antifaz, como las noches anteriores, para no levantar sospechas, pero pensaba quitármelo en cuanto notase el tacto del otro.

Apagaron las luces y mi corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad vertiginosa. Mis sentidos se agudizaron y comencé a percibir sonidos en los que hasta ahora no había reparado: la respiración rápida de Chopper, las vueltas que daba Usopp en la cama, los gruñidos somnolientos de Zoro…

De repente, algo cambió, un movimiento de sábanas irregular, seguido de pasos ligeros pero cuidadosos… hacia… ¿la puerta?

Me incorporé sin pensar y me quité el antifaz. "¿Usopp? ¿Qué haces?". No podía ser, no podía ser él. No, por favor, no ahora que mis fantasías se habían centrado en otra persona.

"Tengo que mear", respondió en voz baja. "¿Qué haces suelto? ¡Sanji, joder, que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo!" corrió hacia mi cama y me ató, mientras yo me quejaba y balbuceaba en protesta. Colocó el antifaz en su sitio, pero lo mantuvo retirado de mi cara, en tensión por las gomas que lo sujetaban a la cabeza.

"¡Vamos, que ya estoy bien!" susurré. "No seré yo quien se arriesgue, tío, luego te pasa algo y Luffy me mata" contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y soltando el antifaz sobre mis ojos, dándome un latigazo. Bufé, y él salió de la habitación. Pocos minutos después volvió y se acostó.

"Puede que no fuese él…" pensé.

Mi cuerpo se había relajado bastante al cabo de una hora, estuve tentado incluso de dormirme, pero justo cuando empezaba a sentir que caía en los brazos de Morfeo, oí unos pasos que se dirigían en mi dirección, y todos mis sentidos se despertaron. Ventajas del haki.

Sentí un aura familiar junto a mi cuerpo, antes incluso de que me tocase.

"Suéltame" susurré. Nadie respondió en un principio, pensé que todo se había echado a perder, pero unos segundos después, noté como me aflojaban la correa del pecho; prosiguieron con las de las muñecas, e incluso cuando una de ellas estuvo suelta, no intenté nada. Quería conservar el momento el mayor tiempo posible. No iba a volver a repetirse.

Finalmente, sólo me quedó el antifaz, pero no lo retiré. Me puse de rodillas en la cama, para estar a su altura, y por primera vez en todas estas noches, sentí miedo. Miedo de descubrir a mi "agresor". Acerqué una mano hasta tocar un pectoral. Terso, duro, pero suave a tacto. Deslicé mis dedos por el hasta localizar el pezón y lo acaricié. Localicé el otro, y dirigí mi boca hacia él, lamiéndolo en círculos y mordisqueándolo con cuidado, sacándole un par de respiraciones profundas a mi acompañante. Sensible… Sin retirar mis dedos de sus pezones, me erguí hasta volver a estar a su altura. Una de mis manos acarició su costado para deslizarse hasta su hombro. Mis dígitos pasearon sobre su trapecio y subieron por su ancho y robusto cuello hasta que rozaron con algo metálico que tintineó. Pendientes. Sonreí ampliamente incapaz de ocultar mi alivio. Era Zoro.

Aún con actitud temblorosa. Aún algo temeroso, acercó sus labios a los míos, robándome un casto beso, y volvió a fijar su mirada en mi antifaz, ya que no podía mirarme a los ojos.

La situación era absurda, surrealista, pero joder, cómo me ponía.

Le agarré por la nuca y le besé con fuerza, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, pero entonces algo nos interrumpió. "¡Voy a ser el rey de los piratas!" gritó Luffy en sueños, sobresaltándonos a ambos y haciéndole caer sobre mí. En el proceso, el propio antifaz se fue al carajo y quedó descolocado, cubriéndome solo un ojo. Guardando un silencio inquebrantable, nos mantuvimos quietos, rezando porque ninguno de los chicos se despertase, y no rompimos el contacto visual. Él aún tenía la mano bajo mi camisa, acariciándome el pecho, y yo le estaba agarrando el pelo. Fueron unos segundos de mutuo entendimiento, durante los que compartimos algo más que un silencio, fue como si con una mirada nos lo dijésemos todo.

Su otra mano terminó de retirar mi antifaz y yo volví a unir nuestros cuerpos, mientras nuestras bocas se batían en duelo, mordiéndonos el uno al otro y explorando la cavidad ajena.

Se tumbó sobre mí, y nuestros miembros quedaron a la misma altura, únicamente separados por una fina capa de ropa que creaba aún más fricción entre ellos. Su boca se pegó a mi cuello y lo mordió y lo lamió como si pretendiese marcarme. Se bajó de la cama, bajó mis pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo y se quitó los suyos por completo mientras me daba la espalda, dándome una perfecta vista de su duro y apetecible culo. Clavé mis uñas en una de sus nalgas y lo traje hacia mí.

Tenía al gran Roronoa Zoro encima de mí, desnudo, frotando su polla contra la mía y jadeando como una puta barata.

Había algo, en esta relación de rivalidad que siempre habíamos mantenido, que nunca me había parado a pensar o analizar, y era el tema del control. Ambos éramos muy dominantes, pero, físicamente hablando, él parecía el más grande de los dos. La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida. Quién me iba a decir que este tío iba a ser un sumiso.

Agarró con ambas manos nuestras pollas y comenzó a frotarlas juntas, creando una deliciosa fricción que nos sacaba los más embarazosos gemidos. Mis dedos se dirigieron hacia su entrada y poco a poco empecé a meter mis dígitos sin apenas problema.

"¿Cómo…?" comencé mi pregunta, pero él me respondió antes de acabar. "Le pedí vaselina a Chopper". Ante tal respuesta tuve que contener la risa y me dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

Introduje mi polla palpitante y dura dentro de él, mientras Zoro se masturbaba y me miraba con lujuria. Una vez me hallé dentro del todo, comencé a mover las caderas en un vaivén que le hizo caer sobre mí, incapaz de cabalgarme recto. Pero no dejé de golpear, y cuanto más lo hacía, más tenso y apretado notaba su interior.

"Más duro" susurró una voz rasposa, desafiante e impaciente en mi oído. Y la complací, obteniendo como respuesta un fuerte mordisco que acabó siendo un gruñido gutural ahogado en mi cuello. Una de mis manos le agarró la cabellera y tiró hacia atrás para verle bien. "Sí… Oh, joder… ¡Sanji!". Gritó susurrando mientras se corría en mi vientre. Y hasta ahí aguanté. Oírle decir mi nombre fue demasiado para mí. Siempre había sido algo muy personal, y eso unido a su culo apretando mi polla desde dentro fue suficiente. Dejé salir todo mi semen dentro de él y él cayó rendido sobre mí.

"Debería irme a mi cama… o si no, mañana…"

"No os molestéis" dijo Chopper desde su cama. "Ya nos hemos enterado todos" continuó Luffy desde la suya. En ese momento ambos hombres se quedaron congelados y rezando para estar soñando. "Sanji, la próxima vez me avisas y me quedo en el baño".


End file.
